


Marshmallow King

by Spark_a_flame, WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)



Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All hail Byakuran, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fashion & Couture, Feel-good, Food, Gen, Nudity, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_a_flame/pseuds/Spark_a_flame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021
Summary: It's raining marshmallows, hallelujah!Or as they say in a parallel world...Today he woke up and choseviolencefashion
Series: ЗФБ-2021, Реборн. Визуал R - NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185809
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF KHR визуал M-E 2021





	Marshmallow King

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://images2.imgbox.com/7a/74/ihiFHIJ1_o.jpg)


End file.
